Single serve beverage dispensers (SSBDs) are increasingly popular and have become ubiquitous on kitchen countertops. Certain SSBDs are loaded with capsules or pods that allow users to brew or mix an individual-size, unique, hot or cold beverage. Thus, SSBDs may provide a single cup of coffee to users who do not consume or desire an entire pot of coffee. In order to provide single beverages, SSBDs generally dispense small volumes of liquid (e.g., between eight and sixteen ounces) for each beverage. To permit consecutive preparation of beverages and decrease preparation time, certain SSBDs include a removable storage reservoir. The storage reservoir is generally sized to between four and eight dispenses worth of water therein.
A filter may be provided within the reservoir over an outlet of the reservoir to filter contaminants from the water within the reservoir. Filtering water from the reservoir prior to supplying the water to the SSBD can improve performance of the SSBD and taste of a dispensed beverage. For the filter to perform well, air trapped inside the filter is preferably purged from the filter. Purging the air can assist with increasing an area of a filter medium exposed to water in the filter. However, purging air from a top portion of the filter can be difficult.
Accordingly, a filter assembly for a beverage dispenser with features for purging air from the water filter assembly would be useful.